Collide with the Sky
Collide with the Sky is the third full-length studio album from American post-hardcore band Pierce the Veil, released on July 17, 2012. Album art According to Vic Fuentes "The theme to the album artwork is 'jumping off of the ground that is breaking beneath you.' The idea is to inspire hope amongst the chaos that may be happening around you. If the ground was breaking beneath your feet, your first reaction may be to run and jump to safety, and it's that moment where you are suspended in the air that I am focusing on. A still frame where you're not sure if the person is falling or flying. It's about freeing yourself from the things that are breaking or falling apart in your life, and inspiring a sense of hope from the desperation." Reception It is the band's first release on Fearless, as their previous two albums were released on Equal Vision. It was made available for pre-order through Merchnow on June 6, 2012. The release of the album is supported by the band touring as part of the 2012 Vans Warped Tour throughout July and August, as well as their first ever headlining UK tour in September. The album's first single, "King for a Day", was released on June 5, 2012. It features Kellin Quinn of Sleeping With Sirens as a guest vocalist. "Bulls in the Bronx" was chosen as the second single and released on June 26, 2012. The album entered the US Billboard 200 at number 12, selling over 27,000 copies in its first debut week. This marks a huge success for the band, despite the album being leaked onto the internet four weeks before the official release. On August 6, the band released a music video for "King for a Day". King for a Day's video recieved an award. The album has been received rather well by critics. Alternative Press rated the album 4/5 stars saying "Collide with the Sky is PTV's best work to date". They praised the album for the power pop hooks on "Props & Mayhem", saying that you should download "Tangled in the Great Escape". AbsolutePunk commented that the album is "sure to continue Pierce the Veil's steady ascent to the top of their league", concluding that "it proves Pierce the Veil are seemingly still one step ahead of everyone else when it comes to concocting energetic slices of post-hardcore and that they won’t be dropping the ball any time soon." The album has sold over 120,000 copies as of May 2013. Track listing #"May These Noises Startle You in Your Sleep Tonight" – 1:22 #"Hell Above" – 3:57 #"A Match into Water" – 3:33 #"King for a Day" – 3:57 #*''featuring Kellin Quinn of Sleeping With Sirens'' #"Bulls in the Bronx" – 4:28 #"Props & Mayhem" – 3:38 #"Tangled in the Great Escape" – 5:57 #*''featuring Jason Aalon Butler of Letlive'' #"I'm Low on Gas and You Need a Jacket" – 4:12 #"The First Punch" – 3:26 #"One Hundred Sleepless Nights" – 3:42 #"Stained Glass Eyes and Colorful Tears" – 3:39 #"Hold on Till May" – 4:39 #*''featuring Lindsey Stamey of Oh No Fiasco'' Personnel ;Pierce the Veil *Vic Fuentes - lead vocals, rhythm guitar, keyboards, piano *Mike Fuentes - drums, percussion *Jaime Preciado - bass guitar, backing vocals *Tony Perry - lead guitar ;Additional personnel *Kellin Quinn (of Sleeping With Sirens) - vocals on "King for a Day" *Jason Butler (of letlive.) - vocals on "Tangled in the Great Escape" *Lindsey Stamey (of Oh No Fiasco) - vocals on "Hold on Till May" *Dave Yaden - piano, keyboards Category:Albums